


Pomona's Plant

by IWasCuredAlright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Little Shop of Horrors (1986)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasCuredAlright/pseuds/IWasCuredAlright
Summary: Pomona Sprout tries to create a plant species that's only native to North America. Things take a turn for the worst when the plant takes a mind of its own.





	Pomona's Plant

Pomona Sprout heard of a new plant species that had appeared in the United States. She asked a fellow friend who was very good with the Dark Arts to help her recreate it in her classroom.  
She knew that the plant appeared after a solar eclipse, but she couldn't wait until another one passed. 

Pomona had all the basic information. She knew what the plant needed to survive and to grow. It made her stomach twist around, but she was really excited to have the plant in her possession.  
Reading through her many herbology textbooks, as well as many textbooks from the Restricted Section of the library, she found what she was looking for. 

Man eating plants were mentioned in one of the texts. She couldn't wait to tell her fellow friend about it.  
The friend, who was an expert in potions, helped create a new potion that would make the consumer into a blood hungry being.  
Pomona's plan was to water one of her plants with this potion, hoping that it would grow like the one from the United States.  
They had named it Audrey II over there, she wasn't a fan of the name, and wanted to give her plant a new one. 

She picked her Fanged Geranium for this experiment. It already had sharp fangs, now, the plant just needed to become bloodthirsty.  
Pomona fed the whole potion to the plant.  
She did not expect the effect to come so quickly. As soon as the plant was drenched with the potion, it started to grow three times in size. 

Pomona backed up, getting away from its reach. She was so happy! All she had to find out now was if it wanted blood.  
The Fanged Geranium stood still.  
Pomona started to worry. The plant wasn't moving...did the potion not work?  
She was starting to lose hope when she heard a voice.  
"Feed meee."  
It sounded like it came from the plant.  
Walking closer to it, she asked the plant to speak.  
"FEED ME, POMONA!"  
She couldn't believe it. It's hungry! She knew that it wanted blood, so she was thinking of maybe feeding it one of Hagrid's creatures. 

Pomona told the plant that it was going to get a good meal once she grabbed a hold of a creature.  
"HUMAN BLOOD!" the plant responded.  
She did not expect this. She wasn't going to feed it humans, that was crazy!  
Pomona took her wand, regretting this whole experiment. She was going to kill the plant and pretend this never happened.  
"Don't worry, I will get you human blood." Pomona was lying, of course. 

The plant sensed the lie and quickly started to snap all around, trying to get Pomona.  
The Fanged Geranium was huge! It snapped its mouth open and caught Pomona's right arm.  
The plant tore her arm out and swallowed it whole.  
Pomona started to scream.  
She had been holding her wand with the arm that was now gone from her being.

The blood was spurting from her body, drenching the plant with it.  
Pomona tried to run, but the plant was faster. It took hold of her left leg and bit into it until it was unconnected from the rest of her body.  
Letting out a painful scream, Pomona tried to crawl out of the room. She didn't have the strength to drag herself out.  
Giving up, she accepted her fate.  
The Fanged Geranium extended itself to her body. It closed its mouth around Pomona's head and tore it out, actually biting it instead of swallowing it whole.  
It then ate the rest of her body, until only the blood from the floor was left. 

The plant then soaked its leaves in the blood and drank from them to wash everything down.  
There was nothing left of Pomona Sprout. The plant stood still, back to its original position, and waited for the next victim.


End file.
